happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 2
(FLASHFORWARD-Present day) A small ship passed through the dark, abandoned area of East Adelie Land. A Magellanic penguin stepped out, and followed a map through the dark, twisted icebergs that once formed a great city. He trekked through the field of ash and skeletons, finding his way to an old abandoned building. Picking the lock, the penguin opened the large doors, seeing the wide, spacious room. The penguin looked around, before putting on headphones and pressing the play button on his small walkman. As the song, a classical 1983 funk song, began playing, the penguin danced and sang along to his destination. Everybody wants you Everybody wants your love I'd just like to make you mine all night Seeing a deep chasm with leopard seals at the bottom, the penguin activated a small bouncing mechanism at the bottom of his feet to jump across. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Baby give it up Give it up Baby give it up Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Baby give it up Give it up Baby give it up The penguin entered a small chamber, where he saw an ancient casket in the center of the room. He put down his headphones and grabbed a miniature walkie talkie, saying "Lonnie to Alednam. I have the casket." As Lonnie picked up the chest, he turned around as several armored penguins surrounded him, their masked leader holding an unusual blaster and saying "drop it!" "Okay, cool man." Lonnie said as he put down the chest, the other soldiers aiming their weapons. "No problem." The armored leader said "how do you know of this?" "I don't know about it? I'm just a thief." Lonnie lied as he pressed a button on his back. "Chain him. Move out!" the leader ordered. "Wait, where are we going?" Lonnie asked. "Reddington will have questions for you. Now let's move!" Suddenly, the roof of the chamber caved in on itself. A green flash entered through the roof and tackled several of the guards. The armored leader aimed his cannon at the new arrival, before an Adelie penguin hit him from behind with an armored shield, knocking him out instantly. Lonnie said "oh hey. What are you guys doin' here?" "Savin' you! What's it look like?" Hellas said as he knocked out another soldier. A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N grabbed Lonnie and pressed one of his microphones, saying "the package has been recieved. Delivery in progress." A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew Lonnie and Hellas out of the mountain, Lonnie holding onto the rope as it pulled the chest up. As the armored leader stood up, he pulled out a radio and said "Ivan to CW. The chest has been taken." Hellas said "what were you doing there, Lonnie?!" "Alednam gave me a few tip offs on where to find this chest. He said there's gold in it." "Of course. I should've known he'd be behind this. Appy, gee-us location of Alednam." "Ah, yes sir. Alednam's ship is located a few hundred feet below us. There he is now." A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew down to Alednam's ship, where the latter said "ah, good. You found i-oof!" as Hellas punched him in the face. "What are ye doing here, Alednam!" Hellas snapped. "I want that chest. The gold within it!" Alednam said as he clutched his painful face. Arret ran over to to the chest and began to pick the lock. The group gathered round as the chest opened. Alednam's eyes brightened as the chest was pulled open, his face shrinking in disappointment as it was revealed to be empty. "Aargh!" everyone said as Arret searched through the empty chest. "Great. Another waste of time." Lonnie said angrily. "Come on, let's head back to Emperor Land." Hellas said as the ship sailed off. Little did Hellas know that by saying "Emperor Land" a small button at the back of the chest began to glow. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions